


Два сына

by ElenaBu



Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Mommy Issues
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenaBu/pseuds/ElenaBu
Summary: Джонатан Рид встречает Джейкоба Блэквуда.Переведено на конкурс«Не романтикой единой-3», первый тур, номинация «Отцы и дети».
Kudos: 2





	Два сына

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Two Sons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16006529) by [vesperine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesperine/pseuds/vesperine). 



Джонатан приходит в себя вечером, когда, спотыкаясь, выбирается из руин замка Эшбери. Воротник намок от рыданий, но он не может остановиться. Всего за день он потерял всё, что было ему дорого, все надежды на новую жизнь. Воспоминания об Элизабет, её нежном голосе, зелёных глазах, её коже под его руками...

Бессмысленно.

Его любви оказалось недостаточно. Недостаточно, чтобы уберечь Мэри, недостаточно, чтобы остановить Элизабет. Лихорадка схлынула, смытая волной боли и страданий, и он обнаруживает себя посреди бесконечного кошмара бессмертия.

В одиночестве.

Сперва он не замечает другого человека. Другой экон. Замечает его, только когда тенью прыгает через ров.

Другой вампир стоит там, одетый в строгое пальто и самый модный костюм, который только могут предоставить парижские ателье. Его иссиня-чёрные ботинки сияют, отражая блики лунного света, омывающего их обоих. Резкий контраст тёмной одежды и бледной кожи делает его похожим на призрака.

Мужчина смотрит на Джонатана с надеждой, словно человек, ожидающий новостей об операции своего родственника. Он кажется смутно знакомым, хотя Джонатан никогда не встречал его прежде. Его взгляд скользит к замку, затем снова возвращается к Джонатану. Затем он заговаривает на прекрасном британском с лёгким парижским акцентом, и его слова полны сарказма:

— Доктор Рид, как моя мать? Выживет ли она?

Разумеется. Джейкоб Блэквуд. Картина в замке. Последние мысли о Карине Биллоу.

Потомство леди Блэквуд.

Словно взгляд в кривое зеркало. Два любовника, два сына.

Джонатан облизывается.

— Она… — он давится словами — разве это должно быть так сложно? Он произносил их много раз.

— Умерла, я знаю. Я почувствовал, как связь оборвалась.

Джейкоб слабо улыбается, и это похоже на игру теней на статуе.

— Она оставила нас, своих осиротевших сыновей, чтобы мы познакомились друг с другом. Как всегда, ma mère эгоистична.

— Как вы можете говорить так? — огрызается Джонатан. — Здесь и сейчас?

— Вы не знаете её так, как я. Так близко, как я знаю, — парирует Джейкоб. — Как я знал, — последние три слова еле слышны, и только они выдают горе, которое он ничем больше не демонстрирует.

Они отворачиваются друг от друга.

Джейкоб отмирает первым, достаёт серебряный портсигар и спички, протягивает Джонатану.

— «Голуаз» или «Собрание»? — Джонатан молчит, и Джейкоб склоняет голову. — Ну же. Я знаю, вы курите.

— Вы ставите меня в неловкое положение, — отвечает Джонатан сухо. Он выбирает «Голуаз».

— У нас есть время, — бормочет Джейкоб, чиркая спичкой. — Время — это всё, что у нас есть, брат мой.

Они курят в тишине, потом Джонатан резко произносит:

— Я знаю о Карине. Что вы с ней сделали.

— Значит, вы получили мой маленький подарок, — взгляд серых глаз Джейкоба вспыхивает в лунном свете — серебряный, словно портсигар, острый, словно нож. — Шалость, не более.

— Она была человеком, — Джонатан чувствует, как внутри поднимается тьма, праведный гнев, словно дикий зверь, жаждущий отмщения.

— Она зналась не с теми людьми. Например, как наша маленькая сестричка Шарлотта, — Джейкоб произносит это легко, небрежно.

— Не смейте, — предупреждает Джонатан.

— Я не враждую ни с кем из вас, — Джейкоб лениво затягивается, облокачиваясь на своё авто. — Мой гнев направлен на нашу дражайшую матушку.

— Потому что она бросила вас? — Джонатан ловит себя на усмешке.

— Потому что она сделала меня таким, — он показывает на себя резким движением руки. — Я мог быть кем-то. У меня могла быть жизнь. Жена, дети. Может, я бы никогда не стал нормальным, но у меня могло быть что-то ещё, кроме этого, — слова переходят в шипение, клыки обнажаются. — Её игрушка, использованная и выброшенная.

Джонатан чувствует, что слова застревают в горле.

— Я провёл большую часть прошлого столетия, пытаясь разыскать её, — продолжает Джейкоб, и эта вспышка горя и гнева напоказ кажется Джонатану смутно знакомой. Не так давно он видел такую у Мэри. — Только ради того, чтобы найти её как леди Эшбери. Словно ничего не имеет значения. Словно я не имею никакого значения. После всего, что с нами было, я оказался лишь строкой в её истории. Она никогда не забудет меня.

— Вы могли бы остановить её, — говорит Джонатан первое, что приходит ему в голову. — Вы старше… вы могли бы задержать её…

— Она никогда не давала мне допуска, — рычит Джейкоб. — Она не хотела, чтобы её дражайший папаша увидел, чем она занимается. Она не хотела, чтобы он увидел меня, — он сжал зубы и прищурился, скрывая эмоции. — Как я уже сказал, она не хочет иметь ничего общего со мной. Я — её прошлое. Вы должны были стать её настоящим, её будущим.

— Она хранила ваш портрет, — помолчав, говорит Джонатан. — В замке.

— Где мы при дворе Марии-Антуанетты? — спрашивает Джейкоб с едва уловимой осторожной надеждой. Это выглядит чужеродно, словно он все эти годы не позволял себе роскошь надежды. Словно он лелеял свою злость и мстительность, как смысл своей жизни.

— Да, — голос Джонатана любезен. Он способен найти немного доброты в себе для этого человека, для этого несчастного создания.

Лицо Джейкоба морщится — Джейкоб съёживается, издаёт низкий животный рык, роняет сигарету и закрывает лицо руками.

Джонатан ловит себя на том, что обхватывает его — своего брата, — крепко обнимает руками и держит. Джейкоб цепляется за него, впивается пальцами в руки, словно он — его якорь.

Когда они расцепляются, Джейкоб говорит почти яростно:

— Я не благодарю вас за это.

— Я не ожидаю этого от вас, — бормочет Джонатан. Они смотрят на руины. — Куда вы пойдёте?

— Искать себя, — Джейкоб отряхивает пальто, его безукоризненная маска на своём месте. Ни единой слезинки не пролито, несмотря на все эмоции. — Я построил свою жизнь вокруг неё, нужно начинать заново. А вы? — его голос звучит безразлично, но Джонатан начинает понимать: тот факт, что он спросил, доказывает обратное.

— Кровь ненависти — вот что делало её леди Блэквуд. Она текла в её венах, и течёт теперь в ваших. Я должен найти лекарство. Если я смогу — вы сможете жить своей жизнью.

Губы Джейкоба кривятся:

— Молодые эконы такие идеалисты, — в этом звучит что-то почти нежное, какая-то ностальгия. — Что ж, ступай, юный братец. Добро пожаловать в дивный новый мир.

Он шагает вперёд, и Джонатан чувствует прикосновение чужих губ к своим. И всё.

Хлопает дверца машины, мотор заводится, и Джейкоб снова остаётся один, но теперь у него есть надежда. Он позволяет себе тихий смешок, наслаждаясь чувством, расцветающим в его груди.

— О, дорогая Элизабет, ты не устаёшь меня удивлять.


End file.
